Haunted house - a twilight Halloween
by xxtwilightemoxx
Summary: The Cullen's hate halloween , Jake ad Bella have a halloween party ... Better sumary inside - hopefully better then it sounds - plz read ... T for swearing and a lot of Death (not character deaths - rwad 2 find out)
1. Chapter 1- SINN

**Hi , despite the fact it is Easter I am in an Halloween mood , I am very hyper today (probably all the chocolate eggs and poor , unsuspecting chocolate Bunnies !) So I decided to write a twilight Halloween story .Here is the summary: It is a Cullen Halloween , the Cullen's HATE Halloween as they feel there is no point in the celebration of Death and immortals . This is 1 year after BD , Bella and Ness haven't had a Halloween with the Cullen's (let's say last October they were preparing for a fight with the Volturi ) Bella LOVES Halloween and the supernatural world . So does Jacob , so Bella and Jacob decide to throw a Halloween party to show the Cullen's all about scaring the shit out of people and how to enjoy Halloween . They create a haunted house – will the Cullen's be shit scared? will the Volturi come and join in the fun? Will Bella and Jacob be in trouble for **

**Haunted House **

**Bella's POV **

"Today , youngsters are looking forward to a night of scares and sweets , so watch out . Happy Halloween !" The news reader announced whilst smiling, trying to look good for viewers . Rosalie muted the show and crossed her arms angrily "I HATE HALLOWEEN !" She screeched , her eyes – which were as black as Death – darted to her mate Emmett ."We all do Babe , it's stupid , all of it is stupid !" He agreed with his wife . Jasper , Carlisle and my Edward nodded agreeing with Emmett and Rose . "What's so bad about Halloween ?" I asked , curious . Edward pulled me onto his knee and kissed my head before whispering into my ear "Because Halloween is a joke , why should we celebrate Death? The damned , the Psycho's , the murderers , the murdered , a whole night dedicated to them – and to us damned , soulless , demons – monsters from the spawn of Hell – no offense and all , you're not a monster ,neither is Nessie and a couple others , but others of our kind . In a way we are monsters , all of us , just not in such a terrifying way if you get what I mean ." He kept his voice calm but his face was scrunched up and he held his chin up high with hate .

It was 13:25 pm and I headed to La Push to see my best friend Jacob Black , Quileute shapeshifter . He smelled my 'Bloodsucker scent' and he was standing at the door waiting for my arrival . It only took me 5 minutes to run to his house (from the cottage to his house ) "Hey Belles , happy Halloween !" I smiled lightly and hugged him , he picked me up and spun me around ."Hey Jake , happy Halloween !" We walked to his room after I greeted Billy and Jake's sister , Rachel . "So what you wanna do ?" He asked. I know what I wanna do !My face lit up like the New York skyscrapers at night . "I found out my family think Halloween is a joke today , so I was wondering if you want to make a haunted house and scare the shit outta them !?" I said with a devilish grin . He was laughing like an evil professor who was plotting to dominate the world and just came up with the most brilliant plan ever . He spoke in a villain voice "Why what a wonderful , devious and sickening idea , we shall begin !" We laughed hysterically . Then I was struck with the best idea for the haunted house !

" So what house are we going to use ?" Jake said . The house was my idea , I knew what house we would use . " The Sinn house !" With those words his expression was priceless , emotions I am sure eve Jasper couldn't name . "You man the house where the married couple lived 100 years ago before the husband went crazy and murdered his wife ?" He looked anxious but I could also tell he wanted to have the party in the house . "Yep , that's the one ! " He smiled and picked up his car keys , he told his farther he was going out for a while and we drove the short distance to the house no one would dare to enter …

"You know people say the guy still haunts the place , others say they've seen him ."Jake said as we parked outside the five story Pitch black house . "It's for sale , I want to buy it , Edward gave me some money to do what I want with ." Jake nodded and we got out of the car . We pushed open the black gate that looked as if it hadn't been opened in a very long time , it made a creaking sound as it opened . We looked at the trail leading up to the house . We walked up the path , on the lawn (which really needed to be cut ) there were graves of family and friends of the previous owner of the house and the current one . "So who lives here ?" My best friend asked , I looked at him before answering his question "I think it's like a distant great granddaughter – the women who was killed was her ancestor or something, the current owner is 88 and is selling the house before she joins her ancestor . " He nodded , we walked up to the steps and took the knocker thing . A man who couldn't have been more then 4 foot 5 answered the door . He was wearing brown rags and had a few tuffs of grey , matted hair around his scalp . His eyes had sleep stuck to them and his eye brows had dead fly's tangled in them . His eyes were dull and depressing , as he spoke his many wrinkles bobbed up and down ."Hell-oo !" He glanced at Jacob and his eyes almost popped out of his head when he looked at me "Well what is the meaning of this lovely greeting , my fine lady ?" His voice was high pitched but also low at the same time , he held his hand out for me to shake. I didn't shake his hand , I just spoke calmly . "Hi , were here about the house for sale , I'm Bella and this is my friend Jacob ." He nodded before inviting us in .

Inside the house , it was as black as coal . Very Gothic , vintage , weird . He told us he was to fetch his mistress . We waited patiently for his return . "Seriously , what the fuck is this , it is like a vampire dream house of horror, this is going to scare the shit outta people !" I nodded , there was a tatted black , leather couch in the centre of the room , there was a spiral staircase leading upwards , a greyish brown , furry rug was laying on the wooden floorboards . There were portraits of people's names I didn't know . Probably , the original family that owned this property . "Do you think we can the house set up for tonight , I think we should have the party at about 7:00 ?" I nodded in agreement , I glanced around the room thinking of decorations we could hang up . "With my vampire speed and your … whatever we should have it done , call the pack , Sam's as well they can help us set up !" He smiled and nodded his head . Just then the pervert you kept staring at my arse returned with his mistress …

"FUCKING HELL I KNOW SHE IS 88 BUT SHE LOOKS LIKE SHE IS A WRINKELD UP NEWSPAPER OR THAT SHE HAS JUST BEEN DRAGGED THROUGH A MACHENINE AND GOT BROKEN AND THAT IS HER SERVENTS ATTEMPT OF PUTTING HER BACK TOGETHER !" I whisper shouted at Jake who was just staring blankly at her . He then added to my description of the lady "It also looks as if she was just beat up by some gang and she looks like she has been stuck in a coffin for a millennium !" We burst out laughing but managed to stop when she arrived to the ground floor and stood in front of us . "Hello Young ones , I hear you are interested in buying my home from me ?" We nodded , her voice was weak , high pitched and despite having vampire hearing I could barely understand her !

"We need the house for tonight , can we just pay you now and you can leave just at this random moment ?" I asked her , she nodded and opened her mouth to speak , she had four teeth ; each crooked , yellow and revolting in their own way . "My servant Nicklaus will fetch the paper work for me !" The vile man who greeted us at the door obeyed his mistress's commands and went to get the correct documents . "Your names ?" She asked me and Jake , Jake replied "I'm Jacob Black and this is Isabella Marie Swan Mason Cullen , what's yours ?" She smiled and her eyes twitched , she opened her mouth again "I am Theodora Yewvrette Lervonieraci Brenclouis Neplenana Crowbett , my doctor says today I will die , so as soon as you sign the documents and give money then It is all yours !" Nicklaus returned and we signed the paper work and paid the lady who said she would give the money to the landlord , Nicklaus carried out her bags and she left . "Right , I'll call the guys , let's get this done !" Jake said , then suddenly we heard the blood curling scream of a young girl …

**Please review it would mean the world to me – reviews=chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2 - DEAD BODIES

**TNHX 4 REVIEWING , I SHUDA UPATED SOONA UT I DIDN'T SO WHAT THE FUCK ?**

**STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT **

**HAUNTED HOUSE : A TWILIGHT HALLOWEEN**

**BELLA'S POV**

**A young girl appeared before us , she looked about four or five . She had tatted , dirty blonde hair and filthy bluish grey eyes , she was wearing a white dress that came to her feet , it had sleeves . Her feet were bare and she looked petrified . "Who are you?" She asked in a whispered squeak . Me and Jake looked at each other ."Um , I'm Bella and this is my friend Jake , who are you ?" She looked at us and replied "I'm Kathryn Dengbell , I'm a ghost that has been living in this house for over a century , why are you in my home ?" She asked politely . **

"**Err , we just bought the house from the old lady who used to live here ." Jake said .**

"**I can still live here right ?,I can't talk to humans , only scare them , I'll keep your secret ,"**

"**What secret ?" I said **

"**Only the supernatural can see me , what species are you ?" **

"**Um , I'm a vampire and Jake is a shapeshifter that can transform into a wolf ." She nodded in acknowledgement . **

"**I should of known , your quite pretty , I've always wanted to meet a vampire before !" She said **

"**Um , so can we still have our party here ?" Jake asked**

"**Party ?"**

"**Um , yeah , we were kinder going to throw a party , we were going to have it for Halloween and scare everyone ." I said **

"**You can have your party . On one condition : I can come ! I've read so many stories about parties and unfortunately I was murdered and never got invited to one !" **

"**Of course you can come!" I said , Jake nodded . **

"**Oh goody ! Can I help scare people ?" She asked , her eyes brightening **

"**Yes , that would be a big help actually !" Jake said "We have some more shapeshifters coming over to help us decorate , don't scare them , wait until tonight to scare our guests !" **

**SETH'S POV (I've never written in his Point of view , I'm so exited )**

**Me and both packs are on our way to help Jake and Bella , two of my best friends ! Although , I am wondering why they need our help at the SINN house , that place gives me the creeps , especially on Halloween ! Still , their friends , I'll still help them!**

"**This better not be some stupid , fucking trick , I was busy fucking Rachel !" Paul said . Jake opened the door . "Thank you for announcing your lust for my bitch of a sister , now get the fuck in here !" I hate curse words! Their impolite , I have never swore once in my life and I do not intended to ! "Hello , I'm Kathryn !" A little girl beamed , aw she's adorable !**

"**Who the fuck's that ?" Embry asked . **

"**It's Kathryn , dumbass , she just told you that !" Bella said , mocking his choice of words . **

"**She's a ghost , she is gonna help us scare the shit outta people tonight ." Jacob said .**

"**Okay , so I'm guessing were having a Halloween party and the old women moved out since there is no **_**'for sale' **_**sign there anymore ?" Sam said . **

"**Yep , so let's get started , you guys are gonna help us decorate , we picked up some decorations on the way here ." Jake said **

"**We need more though , can some of you pick some more up at the store ? Some food too ? Costumes for us ? " Announced Jacob.**

"**What decorations do we need ?" Quill asked.**

"**Dead people ." Bella said . **

"**WHAT?" Jake , Sam , Jared , Paul , Embry , Collin , Brady , Leah , Quill and I all shrieked staring at her blankly . **

**OKAY! REVIEWS ! **

**IF SOMEONE CAN GUESS WHAT BELLA MEANS BY DEAD BODIES THEN THEY WILL GET TO HELP ME MAKE A RANDOM ONE SHOT !**

**PLZZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3-JASPER AND PETER

**So sorry I haven't updated in a while , but I'm back ….**

**Soooooo yeah …..**

**Congratulations to Snappleapple450fan3 who guessed correctly in what Bella meant by 'dead people' **

**WARNING : If you are faint hearted or find death disturbing , or think you might find this scary or stuff , please make sure you are aware this involves gruesome ideas that no one should be having , but my sick , twisted mind wants you to read on….**

**Don't say I didn't warn you. **

**Bella's POV**

Everyone's eye brows stitched together in confusion , their eyes held fear and disbelief .

"I'm going to dig up some dead bodies from the grave yard and hang them around the house – some can be hidden in closets to jump out at people and stuff." I thought it was a good idea.

"That's an awesome idea!" Jared said.

"Okay go dig up dead people!" Jacob agreed , everyone liked my idea , everyone but Seth .

We eventually got him to agree and I am Kathryn went to the grave yard .

There were graves of the dead everywhere , we took the dead out of there coffins and kept a few in , we did it at vampire speed so if any humans they'd just see a blur .

We took them back to the SINN house and hid them in places where they'd jump out and scare the shit outta people .

The smell of half rotten corpses made everyone want to puke , actually Seth and Quil did so we just left it splatted on the floor , it would add to the stink .

I dragged some bodies up the stairs and hung them from the celling by their mangled hair. Kathryn said she recognized one as her great , great , great cousin . Then I was struck with two great idea's .

"Hey Guy's I'll be right back , I've had two great idea's" I yelled before hopping into my car and derived back to the main house.

I raced inside and was glad to see Peter and Charlotte had arrived to visit Jasper and Alice.

"Jasper ?" I said as he was the first I saw he was coming down the stairs with his new army book he was probably going to lend Peter . "Can you and Peter do something for me?"

Peter came in to see what I was talking about.

"Right I'm in a hurry , but here's an address , I need you too to scare the shit outta some people tonight , like leave bruisers and cut's ." I said .

"Like how , what do you mean bruisers and cut's?"

"I am throwing a Halloween party-" I was cut off by everyone gasping at my announcement ."Oh shut up , your all coming and I'm picking your outfits , wow I'm turning into Alice! Anyways , you too can run like an army camp training , but like a horrible one , you can make people fire real guns at real dead people and even at you too since your bulletproof , if they don't do something right you can injure them . They'll be a selection of whips , sticks and swords for you to choose from , if you kill someone just hang them to the celling ."

"What do you mean by 'hang them from the Celling?" Peter said.

"Long story , you'll see when you get there , I'll pick you guy's up later ."

I went over to Edward and said ,"Do you know how to play the piano all creepy?"

"Yeah." He said placing his hands in mine.

"Good , I'll see you later." I said kissing him.

He kissed back and pulled me further onto his lips .

"Did Bella just swear?" Emmett boomed when I left.

"Strange things happen on a full moon." Charlotte replied.

"Especially on Halloween ." Alice said smiling.

**OKAY SHITTY AND STUPID BUT REVIEW!**


End file.
